Our Kind
by armsaroundmyneck
Summary: Draco and Hermione remeber a good time they shared. Fluffy oneshot.


**I really enjoyed writing this. Its just a little something i thought up last night. Hope you enjoy it.**

**And please do review. It would mean a lot to me!**

**-armsaroundmyneck.**

* * *

"No you don't!" Draco laughed, holding his fiancée closer in his arms. They were sat together on a black leather armchair listening to the fire crackling and hissing. The flames lit up the room giving it a warm orangey glow. They had a CD on in the background; Just like Heaven by The Cure was playing softly. It was 'their' song. They had decided at their wedding reception this would be the song they'd have their first dance to as a married couple. Yes, they both knew it was a song hard to dance to, but with lyrics such as 'show me how you do it, and I promise you, I promise that I'll run away with you' they couldn't say no. For that is exactly what Hermione had said to Draco on their last day at Hogwarts. 

"Don't be silly of course I do!" Hermione Granger smiled up at him, gently rubbing her swollen stomach, "I don't want our children to have to go to a normal muggle school; I want them to go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the one place I felt truly happy! I made such wonderful friends there, Harry and Ron…,"

"Pothead and Weasel more like it." Draco muttered.

"Draco!" she smacked his arm playfully. "I told you not to call them that! Like I was saying, there were Harry and Ron," she made sure she emphasised their two names, "Ginny, Fred, George, Cho, Luna, Cormac…"

"Cormac McLaggen." Draco growled.

"What's wrong now?" Hermione asked him.

"Don't you remember? In sixth year, the dirty git tried it on with you. I saw Hermione! I saw!" Hermione laughed at his seriousness.

"Oh yes, I remember too. I remember quite well actually." A cheeky grin forming on her face.

"Stop remembering it!" Draco trying to make himself sound upset, covering Hermione's eyes.

Hermione turned around to face him and slowly peeled away his long tender fingers away from her eyes. She gave him a small but warm kiss on the lips and said,

"That was sixth year. I wasn't even dating you then, and what's done is done. I'm with you now. It's been 8 years Dray, get over it!" he laughed at this last part.

The song on the CD had changed by this time. It was some wizarding band that Draco apparently thought would make their compilation what it is today. Hermione had never really been that fond of her fiancées choice in music. It all seemed rather heavy and 'evil' as she liked to call it. She preferred softer stuff and the odd heavy muggle band but that was it. She remembered one time when Draco had taken her to a concert to see his favourite band in the summer when they had finished school. She remembered it had been Draco's 19th birthday, which would have made her 18 because his birthday is before hers. The concert had taken place in a large hall on a side street off Diagon Alley. When they had first arrived they thought they had come to the wrong place. I mean why one earth would hundreds of wizards in their 50's or 60's want to come to a concert that they thought would have had younger fans. Anyway, they had taken their place close to the front of the stage. Draco had bought standing tickets rather than seating because he had wanted to get close to the stage.

_He saw the look of concern in her eyes when he said this._

"_Don't worry Mione; I'll always keep you safe. The pits aren't that bad you know. At the worst you'll come out with a couple of bruises but that's unlikely." He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand._

_She smiled up at him. "Okay then, let's go shall we." _

_Hermione turned around to check her hair in the mirror. Perfect honey coloured curls surrounded her face. She had put her fringe in a quiff style shape on the top of her head, and had a high pony-tail in. Her make-up had been done to perfection, a rosy tint to her cheeks, dark green eye shadow which glittered, a light red colour on her lips and of course mascara which made her eyes look mysterious and bright. She was wearing a dark green short satin dress with a thick black leather belt round her waist. To accompany he outfit she was wearing black leggings and a pair of black heels to go with it. _

"_You look beautiful as always darling, come on. We don't want to be late." Draco told her._

_He looked handsome too and had the same colour scheme on as his girlfriend. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans which showed off his wonderful trim legs. He had on his band tee for the concert, but Hermione for the life of her could not remember who they were! He had on a long black leather jacket to match. His shoes were completely black converse apart from one green stripe round the edge of them. His hair which while they were at school would be slicked back; he now left hanging round his face. He had let it grown out so it went down to his chin. He had small bangs on the left side of his face that Hermione loved to play with._

_She linked her arm with his and walked them towards the door of their apartment. They walked outside and before leaving Draco locked the door with his key. Arm in arm they walked down the corridor smiling and greeting the people they passed as they did so. __They were quite well known in their apartment block, got along with everyone, got invited to all the dinners and parties and they had made some great friends. They even had a couple's night every Thursday with some people from down the corridor. There was Jacob and Dana and Luke and Maisie. They would also invite Blaise Zabini and his girlfriend, Harry and Ginny but never Ron. After Hermione and Draco had gotten together Ron didn't speak to her, and after Harry and Ginny said they were fine with it, he separated himself from them to. They had heard he was currently dating Lavender Brown and apparently very serious about her. That's what she had been told by Fred and George anyway. Speaking of Fred and George both were married to would you believe it? Twins! They were lovely girls called Jessica and Cathy. And now this is the weird bit, both couples were expecting twins! They were all so happy and both Hermione and Draco were glad that they were surrounded by such loving people._

"_Hermione? Are you alright?" a calm voice brought her back into 'the real world'._

"_What? Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking." She replied._

"_About what?" _

"_How lucky we are." She kissed him on the cheek._

_They reached the outside and the cold hit them like a brick. Draco wrapped her close in his arms and tucked her inside his long black coat. They walked to the edge of the pavement like that and waited for their taxi to come and pick them up._

"_I don't understand why you wouldn't just let us use the floo system!" Draco complained into her hair._

"_Because, I want you to get used to the muggle world!" she giggled._

_A black cab arrived shortly after and they bundled into it, glad to get into the warmth. Hermione told the driver where to take them and they were then in no longer then 15 minutes. Draco gave the driver his money but no before accusing him on cheating them out of money._

"_What do you mean £8.50?!" Draco said in a very annoyed tone._

"_That's the price it is boy, now pay up!" the driver said angrily._

"_No!" said Draco said smirking._

"_Oi, you want me to get the police on you?" the driver said._

"_Dray, please. We don't want any trouble." Hermione said sweetly touching his arm._

_He looked at her then back at the driver. He shook his dead and handed over the money._

"_Bloody rip-off" he grumbled._

"_Oh stop complaining birthday boy!" she said as she dragged him to the place where they could get into Diagon Alley. She tapped the wall with her wand and it immediately opened up and let them walk in. As soon as it had opened the bricks started to move back into their rightful place and once again there was nothing behind them but an ugly looking brick wall._

_They walked__ down the side street that the directions had said and found themselves outside a massive building. It was grey brick and large windows all over it. Two huge oak doors stood in front of them with big brass knobs on each side of them._

"_Creepy looking." Hermione commented._

"_Yeah," Draco agreed, "But no need to judge a book by its cover!" he laughed._

"_Hey that's my saying!" she laughed along with him and opened one of the doors._

_Inside stood hundreds of wizards. All male and all looking busy, until they walked in. All eyes turned towards them as they stood there looking nervous._

"_Excuse me, is the concert being held here?"__ Hermione asked nicely._

_An uproar of laughter erupted in the room. A wave of sadness and embarrassment washed over Hermione's face. Draco saw this and shouted above the laugher,_

"_I do believe she asked a perfectly normal question, what's so funny about that?"_

_He squeezed her hand, which she later thanked him for._

_One man, who looked very well off, bald head, grey moustache, black tux and shiny shoes stood up,_

"_You're kind don't belong here." He stated simply._

"_What do you mean, 'our kind'?" Draco asked, the anger rising up inside of him._

_More laughter came._

"_Ah never mind, just you take your little sister out of here and…"_

"_I'm not his sister!" Hermione piped up._

"_She's the woman I __**love**__." Draco finished off her sentence._

_Hermione looked at him with a shocked look on her face._

"_You love me?"__ she asked him._

"_Of course I do Mione…"_

"_Sorry to break up your magical little moment," the old man interrupted, "but you two need to leave!"_

"_Sure." Draco sneered at him and tried to lead Hermione out but before he could she stopped and walked up to the older man._

"_What __**did **__you mean by our kind?" she asked him politely, a smirk worthy of the Malfoy name escaped her lips._

"_Oh you know the lower and stupider kind. Younger people nowadays have no respect all they care about is their social lives and 'romance'…" this cause more laughs round the room. "You'll never make it in this…"_

_Draco started to storm towards the man. How dare he talk to Hermione like that! He rolled up his sleeves and made for his wand when all of a sudden…_

"_Holy-!" the man cried out as Hermione's fist made contact with his jaw._

_She turned around on her hell and gave Draco a sweet smile._

"_Lets go, we don't want to be late now do we?" she said as she walked out of the building._

_All Draco could do was stare after her._

"_Amazing," he muttered. "Bloody amazing!"_

"WIZBITCH!" Hermione yelled at the top of her voice.

"What did you just call me?" Draco asked startled.

"This song is by WizBitch! They're your favourite band! We were going to see them that time and then we went to the wrong place. And they're were those horrible old men and I punched one and!" she rambled. "And it was the first time you had told me you loved me." She smiled at him.

"Ah yes, I remember. That has got to be one of the best nights of my life. He looked to his left and stuck out his arm and started patting the table next to him. He stopped and pulled his hand back. In his hand was a silver picture frame. She took it out of his hands and held it in front of them both so they could see. She looked down at it and a happy couple beamed back up at her. They were stood amongst a crowd, Draco arm wrapped around Hermione's waist just as it was now. Behind them was a stage with about five people on. One with a microphone, one with a drum kit and three with guitars.

"I did like the concert you know!" she laughed.

"I knew it!" he started to tickle to her, "You can't fool me, I always knew you thought me and my music were brilliant!"

"Don't…push…it…now!" she said in-between breaths, how she hated being tickled!

Suddenly he stopped and looked down at her with a worried look on her face.

"Urhm, Mione?" he said to her, looking down.

"Yes…" she said, now also looking concerned.

"You're waters have broken!" Draco laughed, giving her a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
